Me and Friends
by MidnightKitsuneInuAshurii
Summary: I kinda deleted this and my friend emilio kinda got py so i'm putting it back up for his sake
1. Chapter 1

Info you you really need too read too understand the story so please read it gives you info of the characters

Ashurii - a forbidden one - half kitsune half inuwolf- in taijiya outfit - crimson purple and black - in haori black with a crimson sash - markings - a backwards crimson moon crimped with flames two jagged stripes on each cheek wrists and waist. silver eyes with crimson specks - weapon - a sword named daisukai has a black sheath and crimson silk hilt the blade is black with crimson edges a navy blue diamond is on the base of the blade in the shape of a kitsune inu and a ruby for the eyes and a teal diamond for the claws and fangs was given too her from Sesshomaru. A pendent of a backwards crescent moon with flames given too her by her father who had died along with her mother is the lady of the north, but only returns too her palace one every two weeks travels with a wolf yokai known as Inku and helps him look for his lost older brother that he can't remember his name she meets a dragon yokai two white tigers a cat demon two inu yokai one inu honyou a panther yokai a kitsune yokai a rare black tiger two wolf demon age - 20. has black furry kitsune ears a black long fluffy inu tail

James - a white tiger demon taijiya Sango's older brother, taijiya out fit black, blue, and white, markings a sword and katana making an x on his forehead navy smooth stripes three on one cheek, weapon - duel katanas with a black sheath and red hilt, white tiger tail, a 12 foot tall white tiger 16

Ediel- a forbidden one - half black wolf and half cat - haori black with a white sash, eye color is white, markings a jagged cut on his right eye weapon duel swords sheath and hilt black hilt a silken black cloth cat ears wolf tail, cat eyes, wolf claws and fangs . true form – a wolf body with wolf tail cat ears and eyes.21. Sorry Ediel i had too change you up a bit but i will still draw that pic for you

zero - demon - a black dragon haori navy blue with gold hems on the sides, his eyes are green, markings - a teal dragon head with gold eyes on forehead dark teal smooth strips two on one cheek. pointed ears dragon tail - true form - 26 ft tall black dragon with golden eyes and leathery wings age 17

Selda - cat demon - eye color red - markings - a crystal blue cat paw on her forehead crystal blue stripes only on her cheeks the bottom one darker then the one on top - hair color - crystal blue with crimson crimping the edges - weapon - A dai-katana made out of black diamond slade. true form a crystal ice nekko about 25 ft tall. Wears a crystal blue haori with a pink sash age 16

Inku - wolf demon Koga's lost younger brother - age - 13 - mango eyes and silvery black hair, wears navy blue haori with a yellow sash age 15. Weapon a katana true form a regular size brown wolf

Damien - silver inu demon - gold eyes silver hair - markings two smooth stripes on each cheek and wrist - wears a silver haori with a black sash true form 30 ft tall dog- Sesshomaru's younger brother and Inuyasha's older brother weapon THE DAI-KATANA WITH THE BLUE DIAMOND BLADE age 20

Kagome inu sess and the others u already know so im not typing it XD although Kagome Sango and Miroku are now demons Kagome's a honyou

"Ashurii?" came Inku's questioning voice. "hai? What is it" "will we ever find my brother". She placed a hand on his head with a smile "hai we will find your brother i promised you I'd find him and i will so don't worry about it". He smiled up at her. They walked about another mile when they ran into a silver inu yokai. Ashurii growled as she stepped in front of Inku protectively. He only glared "your in my way". She straightened her back "your Sesshomaru's little brother Damien". She spat his name like it was venom. "you will hold your tung girl and give me the respect i deserve" "only when your half of what Sesshomaru is then you may have my respect he has more honor and pride then you he don't go around killing things just cause he can". He growled "im equal too Sesshomaru in every way".

She began too laugh " i know Sesshomaru kid you ain't nothing compared too him what will he say when he finds out your comparing yourself to him". He glared angrily at her. She finally had enough she walked past him and Inku followed.

It was now night time as Ashurii stretched in the tree she was laying in. Inku was asleep by the fire. She searched the whole area again before falling off in a light sleep for a few hours. She woke up the next day her furry ears twitching hearing people fight. She looked at Inku who was still sleeping. She stood and disappeared in a back blur. She seen a honyou being attacked by three demons. She smelt blood and seen him clutching his side. She took it into her own hands now.

She unsheathed her sword and charged at the demons. She took two out as the other one charged at her. She killed it quickly. She flung her sword too the side getting the blood off. She then sheathed it and turned too the honyou behind her who just looked at her contemplating what she will do. She walked over too him and knelt down "let me see your wound". He scoffed "not on your life". She only grinned "let me see your wounds Inuyasha". His eyes widened "how d-did..." "I know your name" she finished for him "it's because i know your brother" "which one the onethat has too much pride and honor or the murderous bastard" "both but i know Sesshomaru more". He then let her see his wound she began mend it. He sniffed at her scent "your the forbidden one of the north Ashurii ne?".

She smiled slightly "I never did like being a forbidden one for what i am". He scoffed again "who cares what others think as long as you like being who you are". Her smile widened "there all done". She stood up and offered a hand. He took it and she pulled him up "i may be a forbidden one but i love who i am and what i am im sure you think the same of yourself you don't see a silver inu honyou everyday now do you".

He quirked an eyebrow "what do you mean" "you have a rare breed in you silver inu's are rare just like the silver kitsunes you may see a lot of white inus but not silver" she then began too walk away. She then herd his voice "arigato..." "now thats something you don't here every day from the sons of Inutaisho" she chuckled lightly.

Inuyasha watched her disappear in the tree line. He then ran off too find the yet again kidnapped Kagome. When Ashurii got back Inku was still asleep "what a lazy bum". She walked over too him and shook him awake. His eyes opened slowly too see Ashurii smiling at him "come on time too go". He sat up yawned and stretched. "ok lets go" he stood up and they began walking.

Yet again they ran into the honyou she saved earlier only this time he was with friends. Inuyasha stopped smelling a familiar scent near by he looked too the side to see Ashurii and some other kid talking. Ashurii then noticed they were there. She looked up and seen Inuyasha looking at her.

She smiled "hows your wound" "healed thanks too you so what brings you too this area" "nothing really we're just searching for his older brother". Inuyasha then caught the scent of flea-bag. Except it was already here. He looked at the kid with a curious look in his eyes "he smells of Koga is he his younger brother?" "Koga? The prince of the brown wolf tribe?". A miko spoke "hai he visits us every so often". "you mean he visits you" Sango teased.

Kagome blushed as she glared at her "it's not my fault hes infatuated with me!". They then herd "HENTAI!" and seen Sango hit Miroku over the head with hiraikotsu. Ashurii and Inku sweat dropped "eh?" "don't worry he'll be fine anyways why don't you stay with us until Koga visits us again and see if he is Koga's little brother" "that'd be great we've been searching for his brother for some time now its good that we've found a clue".

They all then began walking. "so you were the one that helped Inuyasha?" Kagome asked curiously as she walked beside Ashurii "i couldn't just leave Sesshomaru's younger brother out there too die now can i since i still owe fluffster" she said scratching the back of her head with a sheepish smile. Inuyasha fell over laughing "fluffster! thats funny". She pouted then smiled "i gave him that pet name so only i can use it". He then calmed and stood up "why do you owe him anyways" "because he helped me and thats all your ganna know".

Inuyasha quirked an eyebrow "howd he help you" he asked curiously. She grinned "do you really wanna know? He got me pregnant". Everyone stopped dead in there tracks and starred at her overly shocked. Ashurii fell over laughing hysterically "you...all...should...she...your...faces". She then laughed uncontrollably. The others sweat dropped "so? He didn't get you pregnant". She sat up still laughing "no why would he mate with a forbidden one anyways". Kagome got curious "what do you mean forbidden "i am what demons call a disgrace because of what i am the demons have lowered me to the ends of the earth" "they placed you lower then mine and Inuyasha's kind" "hai they did only because my father was a rare breed of kitsune a midnight kitsune and my mother an inu wolf she was also a forbidden because she had two different breeds in her they both were killed when i was ten" a saddened aura surrounded her. "thats when Sesshomaru found me he was twelve when he started training me he didn't care what i was his brother though Damien hated me because of what i was and because i got more attention from Inutaisho then he did".

She then brightened up "Sesshomaru had given me this sword they day i finished my training with him and his father when i turned 18 i returned too my lands inheriting the title lady of the north from my parents thats when i found Inku". They then felt a presence coming. They all growled except for Ashurii who stood up and waited with fire in her eyes.

Someone then skidded too a stop right in front of her. They starred each other down with hatred in their eyes. The others stopped growling and watched. He began too grin "its good too see you again Ashurii". She growled in anger "burn in hell you bastard" "how bout you make me". They both unsheathed their swords and lunged at one another...

woot theres chappie one and if you ask me it went extremely well considering i had some trouble thinking of how i was going too set it up lol and had too change a few things! and Damien i made you sorta bad in this one but i'll have you turn into o good guy similar too sesshy XD RNR


	2. Chapter 2

OK ppls heres chappie two enjoy

last time

They starred each other down with hatred in their eyes. The others stopped growling and watched. He began too grin "its good too see you again Ashurii". She growled in anger "burn in hell you bastard" "how bout you make me". They both unsheathed their swords and lunged at one another...

Now

Swords clashed as two black blurs of demons fought. Everyone was confused at who this new comer was. Inku was beginning to get worried. They all smelt blood coming from Ashurii and the other man they were running too fast for anyone too follow except for Inku. Who could follow there exact steps since he was trained by Ashurii who was trained by Sesshomaru and his father.

Ashurii yet again dodged one of his attacks she was growing impatient and couldn't figure why he was attacking her all she knew was he was also a forbidden only not as bad as her she then began to question him "why are you attacking me" she growled out while blocking his attack. Their swords were now locked and everyone could see them. He leaned over too her ear "i have my reasons Ashurii my little forbidden lady of the north".

She growled and pushed him off "who the hell are you". He only lunged at her again. She whipped the blood off her lip and prepared too block his attack, but he had other plans. He threw his sword at her. She dodged it but then regretted it. It was heading straight for Inku his eyes widened. Ashurii then placed herself back in front of the sword and grabbed it. She threw it too the ground and looked at the man. He was in her face barring fangs.

In a flash he had her pinned too a tree with his body against hers roughly. She squirmed she didn't like this position he put her in. her eyes began too bleed crimson her instincts kicking in at being cornered and him touching her. His hand wandered around her stomach moving too her side. He grinned with his head next too her ear not seeing her eyes. "you will die now". A loud and angry growl ripped through the clearing surpassing Ashurii's growl.

Everything froze and tried too find the source of the angry growl. He then showed himself. His eyes were red from anger for him touching his little sister. In a flash he threw the guy off of Ashurii who was still lost and controlled by her beast which wasn't a good thing. The man growled and Sesshomaru just growled back more furiously "you ever touch her again I'll fucking kill you a slow and painful death". Inuyasha and the others where shocked thoroughly other then Inku.

The man growled grabbed his sword and disappeared. Sesshomaru then turned back too Ashurii. She was clutching her head. He walked over too her. Her head shot up and growled at him. He quickly had her pinned and bit a peace of flesh on the side of her neck. She stopped moving as her crimson eyes widened he was in control of her when he bit the side of her neck showing his dominance.

Her eyes slowly returned too normal. When she was back into control he let go of her neck and pulled away from her. He smiled when her eyes filled with shame at loosing control in front of her older brother. "do not worry ash it wasn't your fault". The shame quickly left and was replaced with a happy grin. "thanks bro now thats another thing i owe you". She said with a sigh. He silently laughed at her where only she could here. "thats 20 now I'll be waiting". He then left with out another word.

Inku grinned and waved bye too him. He raised a hand signaling he was saying bye back. Inuyasha's Kagome's Sango's and Miroku's mouth dropped in pure shock. Ashurii rubbed her neck where he bit her she glared at him. "did he have too bite me so hard" she half whined half complained. It was then night time and they all set up camp.

Ashurii and Inku kept too themselves just for a precaution. They sat in a tree Ashurii on a higher branch then Inku and Inku right underneath her branch. Ashurii offered too keep watch and was happily stuck with the job while the others slept. She was looking up at the sky when she felt someone jump on her branch. She looked down and seen Inuyasha "nani? Did you need something" "how'd you get him too open up too you?" he asked curiously "who?" "Sesshomaru my brother" "oh like i said he was my child hood friend and grew close as brother and sister hes not as cold as he shows off hes just hurting because of the loss of his mother and father to tell you the truth hes closed me off too but only halfway I'm still trying too get him too open up fully too me" she said with a saddened smile.

"do you know why he hates me though?" he asked silently. She smiled warmly this time "he does not hate you he is just upset with himself and in turn taking it out on you since you are his blood relative even if he says he will kill you he won't let anything happen too you and this i know for a fact because i was there when you were born he was as happy as can be when he found out he had a little brother he wouldn't stop talking about how he was going too help train you and help teach you with your father, and your father he was just as happy that Sesshomaru accepted you for his little brother and another thing me and him made an oath too your mother too protect you, but when Damien found out you were born he was a bit pissed Sesshomaru never did accept him as a brother because he would go off killing things just for the hell of it and your father i herd him say he as ashamed of Damien, Damien was angry at me and Sesshomaru for accepting you as a brother he came up too us one day and said why do you accept a mere half demon as your brother but not me a full-fledge demon those were his exact words before he stormed off in blind rage knowing what he was about to do i ran after him keeping my oath in protecting you i had fought him he was delighted thinking he would prove himself better then me but i had defeated him sending his pride into oblivion because i am what i am and it upset him greatly i tried too apologize to him, but he would growl and leave then one day i tried again he ended up slapping me and Sesshomaru happened too be there when he did and got angry he had told his father and pulled me away from his brother picking me up and running too your father your father got upset and punished him thats why Damien hates me so much but dares not too harm me in fear of Sesshomaru killing him on the spot".

Inuyasha soaked in the information provided by her "if hes upset with himself since he already hates Damien why don't he take it out on him?" "hmm good question ill have too ask him that when the annual ball is held at my palace in two months oh thats right your invited too since your Sesshomaru's brother and god forbid so is Damien he'll came just too torture me".

He sat down cross legged in font of her with a curious expression on his face. Ashurii got curious too she hasn't seen this tike since he was but a pup "which reminds me i have too pay that clay-pot a visit for what she did". He quirked an eye brow "clay pot?". "the one that pinned you too the tree I've herd rumors about her and half of Kagome's soul she ain't suppose too be here so im ganna put her back too where she belongs" she said matter-of-factly. Inuyasha contemplated this

do i still love kikyo

_are you kidding me shes tried too kill you and Kagome numorous times_

i know but...

_she ain't the kikyo you loved 50 years ago just a..._

just a replica of Kagome!

He then came too a decision with his conscious he grinned "ok". Her jaw dropped. She at least expected a fuss over her "r-really you ain't ganna fight me with it". He looked around cautiously then back at her. "no i don't love her the one i love is Kagome and she deserves the rest of her soul back". Ashurii smiled gently and sadly "you do know she's fallen for another right". His ears fell flat against his head "ya i know but she deserves too be happy" "how'd you find out?" "i smelt another male on her one day she was coming back one day and she seemed a bit overly joyed about something but i reframed from asking ya it hurt when i found out she had given up on me and found another". She grinned "wanna hear a secrete?" he looked at her curiously "its Sango's brother that had fallen for Kagome and she him" "Kohaku?" "Iie her older brother James".

His eyes widened "how come I've never herd of him" "because Sango believes he is dead i have only met him once and that was when i seen him with Kagome it was quite a funny site really". They both laughed silently.

"go back too sleep Inuyasha I've got feeling you'll be finding a mate here soon enough". He blushed jumped back over too his tree and fell asleep. She herd his soft breathing and knew he was asleep she turned her gaze back up too the stars. It was soon dawn.

Inuyasha was the first too wake out of the others. Ashurii smiled down at him "ohayo inu-kun" "ohayo ash-chan" she grinned at his antics. She jumped down and onto his back. He yelped in surprise but kept his footing. He looked at her curiously "what do you want". "you called my ash-chan" "point is" "its the first time you actually met me" "not necessarily i remember you from my child hood" he said with a grin she grabbed his ears wrapping her legs around him so she wouldn't fall and tortured his ears "i want them gimme them".

He cracked up "you have your own" "i know but yours are silver". Her ears then twitched. She climbed off his back and looked around. She seen the kitsune jump up sensing someone coming. The others too woke up and waited for the person too show themselves. Inku came and stood next too Ashurii. The demon had masked his scent "Inuyasha how pathetic consorting with a forbidden one".

Ashurii began too growl. She knew that voice it was Damien. Inuyasha growled "what do you want Damien". Every one who didn't know who he was looked up at Inuyasha and Ashurii who were growling furiously". A tall demon then showed himself he was an inch shorter then Sesshomaru around Ashurii's hieght she was slightly taller then Inuyasha. "what do you want Damien" Ashurii growled out "to get my pride back" "you wouldn't". she growled clutching the hilt of her sword. He grinned "oh but i will you wont be able too defeat me again".

She straightened her back "Damien i will not fight you over something so petty as that i stopped you from harming my little brother and thats all". He began too get angry "why is it that that honyou is accepted but not me" "i don't know maybe he don't go killing stuff just for the fun of it unlike your psycho ass inu-papa was right in punishing you for not just what you did too me but what you did too all those other humans you had killed" she released her hold on her sword "i had said i was sorry" "i do not accept a forbidden ones forgiveness".

She began too get angry "what is wrong with me being a forbidden one! i have done nothing too you except winning in a fight against you too protect my little brother i did accept you as a brother until you went off killing things".

In a flash he was in front of her. They all herd a very loud slap. Ashurii's face was thrown too the side by the impact. She was shocked he had yet again slapped her in the same cheek the first time he had slapped her. She didn't move and neither did anyone else. Damien stood growling his eyes flashing. She slowly turned her head back too look at him.

Everyone could clearly see the bruise forming on her cheek. She touched her cheek gingerly as she starred into his golden eyes. "Damien..." "shut up! I don't want too hear it im tired of you now fight!" "I will not fight you Damien" was her soft replay. Everyone stood back from them. He growled "then i will kill you".

He punched her in the gut sending her flying. He ran after her and got behind her kicking her the other way. She winced as she flew into a tree. She felt her older brother coming. Damien came at her again and repeatedly punched her. He then slammed her head into the tree causing her too howl lowly in pain.

She seen a crimson eyed Sesshomaru standing there ready too tear his brother apart. He seen her eyes looking at him pleadingly telling him not too step in. he agreed too her wishes. He backed off Damien hadn't noticed him at all. He slammed her into the tree causing her too howl in pain again. "Why! Why did they accept you! And not their own flesh and blood! Why! what have i done wrong! I've tried...I've tried so hard too empress father!".

He slammed her again this time causing the tree to brake with the force and sending her into another tree. Blood was gushing out of her arm but she still refused too fight him. She stood only too be slammed into a tree again. "why would they accept a forbidden over me". She began too smell his rage and his tears. Her eyes were glazed over with pain but she still looked him in the eyes. He looked her back in the eyes.

His rage slowly faded and was replaced with his tears. He let go of her and looked at his hand "I don't deserve to live any longer". She stood despite the pain "Damien you have all the right in the world too live...". "No i don't!" he yet again slammed her into a tree she winced but refused too howl in pain anymore.

He starred her into the eyes wondering why she didn't fight back when he knew he was causing her a lot of pain. He whipped his tears away "why wont you fight me". "because Damien i told you i wont fight you...i wont fight my own brother over something as petty as this". He stood there shocked his eyes then turned into angry slits "you lie!" he slammed her into the tree again.

His eyes turning crimson once more. Sesshomaru couldn't take it anymore and was about too remove his brother from the face of the earth until he saw her pleading eyes again. He was totally confused why she would allow him too harm her with out fighting back he then got what she was doing. She was trying too say she thought of him as a brother and always did.

They all then herd another sharp slap. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru winced along with the others. Shippo began too cry and Kagome took him away into the forest with Sango along side with Kilala. The boys stood there ground.

Ashurii's head was still to the side when he smacked her again "i wont believe you! I can't". "why not? Why can you not trust me Damien answer me that". "because your a forbidden a demon who can't be trusted". "what is so different to what i am to you i am a demon just with two different breeds of demons for parents answer me! Why am i so different from other demons" tears began too fill in her eyes.

"your a disgrace too our kind two different types of demons shouldn't breed!" was his heated angry response. That response hurt her it hit her like he could never hit her and make it more painful then any attack. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha growled sensing the hurt from his words they also noticed her eyes became lost with no emotion her tears had stopped. "if you don't want me here i'll leave where you wont be able too find me again". "i want you off the face of this planet!" was his harsh and cold replay. Inuyasha's and Sesshomaru's eyes widened along with Miroku's.

Ashurii had enough "FINE! FUCKING KILL ME AND GET IT OVER WITH!" with that everything froze Inku had tears in his eye and Inuyasha and Sesshomaru had an angry and shocked expression on their face. Sesshomaru's eyes flashed dangerously from gold too crimson. Damien was also shocked he never knew she would say that. "WHAT THAT FUCK ARE YOU WAITING FOR FUCKING KILL ME THATS WHAT YOU WANT!". In his shock his hold on her loosened.

Tears fell freely from both of their eyes now. "why are you doing this Ashurii" "YOUR THE ONE THAT SAID YOU WANTED ME DEAD SO DO IT!". He looked at her. She was broken and he was the cause. He had broken something fragile. Shattered it into millions of peaces that would take years too fix. She felt him pull her away from the tree and waited for another impact only it never came. Instead she was pulled into a firm chest. She felt his shoulders shake with his sobs. She never would think he would brake down in front of her.

He fell to his knees bringing her with him. "sorry im so sorry Ashurii i didn't mean too hurt you" he said through his sobs. She felt unconsciousness taking over her slowly and acted fast. She wrapped her arms around his chest and hugged him and whispered where only he can here "i always accepted you as a brother Damien even though you hated me for what i was gomen i shouldn't have yelled at you".

She herd his soft silent shaken voice "i can't believe you just apologized for yelling when i should be apologizing more then you". She squeezed him a bit more before consciousness left her. She fell limp in his arms. And he looked at her. He didn't think she would've fallen unconscious. Well then again he had slammed her head into the tree about seven or eight times and hard at that.

He sat there not knowing what too do. He then picked her up and placed her on the ground. Her whole right cheek was swollen and purpled from where he had slapped her three times hard. The blood had stopped and the wound was healing. He then finally sensed his older brother there. He slowly turned and starred into his furious eyes.

He broke eye contact and looked back down at Ashurii. He picked her up again and began walking when he heard Sesshomaru's angry growl "where are you going" he didn't stop walking "to a village not far from here". Inku ran over too him. Sesshomaru turned too Miroku "go get the others and meet us in the village". "hai m'lord". He ran off too find the girls and Inuyasha and Sesshomaru walked behind Damien angrier then hell.

They entered the village and went too the miko's hut. They just walked in. the miko glared up at them but then noticing who they where stood and bowed "what do you need here?" She asked curiously. Damien then put the unconscious demon on the ground "help her". She scurried over and looked her over.

Miroku and the girls with Shippo then came into the hut. Shippo had cried himself asleep he had never seen that kind of violence before and it scared him too death. Kagome and Sango had cried over it too they had warmed up too her in one day and couldn't stand too see her get beat like that.

They sat in a corner not wanting too see the damage he had inflicted and they were wondering why he was still there. Inuyasha walked over to them knelt and looked at them worriedly "are you guys ok?". They nodded their heads but didn't say anything. Kagome then began too cry again. Inuyasha stood and took her away from there and into the forest. They walked a bit not saying a word.

She then broke the silence "how can someone do that" she asked her voice a bit shaken from the crying. "he was hurting if you would've staid you would've understood" "so your saying i should've staid and watch her get beat!" "no im not im just saying that you would've understood why he did it and why he is still here". "tell me..." came her silent reply. "when you left they talked about what was wrong with her being who she was then she broke from his words and told him too kill her if that made him happy so he slammed her into the tree some more then he broke down and had her in a hug before she blacked out she had forgiven him and told him she still accepted him as her brother and then we came here".

They were silent again. They then walked upon a small river and they sat down. "Inuyasha i...uh...i have too tell you something". He smiled as he looked at the clear river. "Don't worry about it i know and as long as your happy with him im happy as well". She launched herself at him hugging him tightly.

He hugged her back. She then pulled away from him and they just sat there starring at the river. "you ready too go back" he asked curiously. She smiled "hai lets go". They stood and began too walk back.

When they got back everything was silent in the hut so Kagome just took her seat where she sat earlier by Sango and Inuyasha sat by Miroku. They all fell into a light sleep even though it was about noon or so. The hectic they went through those few hours of arguing and hitting had worn them out. Damien was the only one awake and looking sadly at Ashurii then back at his hands.

He sighed and stood up, but a hand clutched onto his haori. He looked down at the hand that had grabbed it and seen that it was Ashurii's. She began too sit up slowly. He knelt down "you shouldn't be getting up" "hn" was her reply as she shakily stood up she almost fell but latched onto Damien's arm. He held her up.

He then herd her voice "walk with me?". He reluctantly agreed as she led him out of the hut still latched too his arm. They walked into the forest before Ashurii started talking "Damien I am sorryi caused you pain but i had too keep my oath to Inuyasha's mother too keep him safe" "hai you know its not entirely your fault". "no but most of it was now will you forgive me?" "hai i will".

She smiled as she sat down on a rock he just stood behind her and starred at the same river Inuyasha and Kagome were starring at moments earlier. Ashurii unconsciously rubbed her cheek that was fully purple. She winced slightly from it and removed her hand from it. She then felt a hand softly caressing it. She touched his hand "im sorry about that". "don't worry about it it will heal on its own". He then pulled his hand away from her cheek.

They sat in silence well Damien stood just starring at the river. They then sensed a wolf heading their way. Ashurii stood wobbly on the rock and waited. A whirl wind stopped in front of her and looked at her he seen the big bruise on he right cheek and a bandage wrapped around her head. He got curious "what happened too you". He asked in a snobby voice.

Ashurii glared "that is not your concern wolf and i suggest you show me respect" "why would i do that". He asked in his same snobby voice. "because wolf she is the lady of the north" "the forbidden one" he asked curiously. They both growled "no one can call me that wolf except my three brothers and friends". "feh like i care" "you should flea-bag" came Inuyasha's voice as he came into view. "why would you care mutt you aint one too be talking"...

theres chappie two! hope you enjoyed is six pages long o.0 well R AND R XDl


	3. Chapter 3

Well heres chappie three

last time

They both growled "no one can call me that wolf except my three brothers and friends". "feh like i care" "you should flea-bag" came Inuyasha's voice as he came into view. "why would you care mutt you ain't one too be talking"...

Now

"because me and Damien are her brothers and Sesshomaru is her third brother..." "and if Sesshomaru finds out your disrespecting her he'll rip you throat and im pretty sure we will help..." Damien finished for his younger brother. Ashurii then sniffed at his scent "hey...you smell like...Inku...".

He looked at her eyes widened "you know Inku where is he?" he asked urgently "is he your lost brother?" "hai" Ashurii began too grin. She whistled a high pitch and a wolf demon appeared by her side "did you need something ash-chan?" she only smiled and pointed towards the brown wolf. He looked and their eyes locked. Inku in confusing and Koga's in surprise and happiness. "b-brother" was Inku's answer too his own question.

Koga grinned "its good too see you again bro". Inku then had his older brother in a death lock "where were you!" he cried out as Koga patted his head. Ashurii smiled at the two. Koga then looked at her "were you the one that took care of him" "hai and trained him". He put his brother too his side and bowed deeply "arigato Ashurii-Sama". She nodded her head at him and he came back up and grinned at his little brother. Inku smiled up at his older brother then turned too Ashurii "Ash-chan" "hai Inku?" "can he travel with us?". She grinned "why would i take you away from your brother when i already promised you too help find himof course he can join". Koga bowed again "arigato again Ashurii-Sama" "please just Ashurii like i tell everyone else" "as you wish".

Ashurii then all of a sudden got dizzy and fell. Damien caught her and looked worriedly at her "you ok ash?" he asked as he sat her down on her feet. "hai i just need too...hmm...go get Sango and Kagome for me onegai" "im on it" Inuyasha took off to the hut. He came back with Kagome and Sango. "hai Ashurii-Sama" "-.-' please just Ashurii and will you help me get too the hot springs" "ill do it if you girls don't want too" Miroku said popping his head into the clearing. Everyone glared at him.

Then said person went flying back too the village. Kagome and Sango walked over too Ashurii and helped her up. Ashurii wrapped her arms around there neck for support. Ashurii turned to the boys "tell fluffy-kun ill be back later". The boys nodded and went back too the village and the girls headed to the hot springs.

When they got there. They undressed and got in since they were there anyways. Ashurii rested with her eyes shut on the other side while Sango and Kagome washed. She sunk lower into the water until her nose was right above it. She sighed in content but then felt her cheek giving her trouble and rose so her cheek would be out

"ashurii?" she opened her eyes too see Kagome "Hai Kagome-chan?" "let me see your cheek". Kagome walked closer and looked at it. She placed her hand by it and her hand was surrounded by a pink aura. Ashurii sensing it was miko energy began too panic but then found out it wasn't purifying her into oblivion.

Kagome then pulled back her hand and smiled "there all healed". Ashurii touched her cheek, it didn't hurt she jabbed it this time still it didn't hurt. She smiled at Kagome "arigato Kagome-chan" "don't worry bout it". "hmmm is that your scent Ashurii?" Kagome asked curiously "whats it smell like" "rose water" "yup" she said with a smile "it was my mothers scent thankfully i got hers instead of pas" "what was his" "forest and oak" "aw that ain't too bad" Sango joked while the three laughed. "nah it wasn't it actually comforted me when he was still here" "you know everyone I've met has lost there parents when they were young..." "ya theres me Sango fluffy-kun and Miroku oh and can't forget about the adorable Shippo now can we". Ashurii said.

They all giggled. "ya he started bawling when he seen Damien hit you" "ya he seems too care about you almost as much as he cares about Kagome" "maybe because i am half kitsune and hes attracted to that side by the way what kind of tiger are you 'gome?" "a rare black tiger honyou" she said with a grin "my father was the rare black tiger while my mother was a miko". So thats where you got your miko powers from". Ashurii said while relaxing back into the water. S

he then began too scratch her tail clean. Her ears twitched at hearing a noise. She turned and sniffed her eyes bugged. She shot out of the water and chased the panther yokai "YOU HENTAI HOW DARE YOU SPY ON US IM GOING TOO BEAT YOU INTO AN OBLIVIAN!". She chased him into the village and then just remembered she was naked by all the stares. She screamed a high pitch scream. Something then landed on her. She looked and seen Sesshomaru's top part of his haori. She quickly wrapped it around herself and glared deathly at the panther. She then stalked off back too the hot springs.

Sesshomaru turned the the panther yokai and glared dangerously as well as Damien and Inuyasha. They circled him. As Ashurii walked back she heard the panthers cry of letting him go. She smirked "serves the bastard right". She then got back too where the hot springs was only too be angered again. There were two male demons trapping them. She walked over to the demons and placed a hand on their shoulders with a sly grin "now don't tell me you were going too rape my two friends now were you".

They growled and said "get your filthy hands off us" she made a pouty face "aww they called my hands filthy and disgraced my title i think they need to be punished" a wicked grin spread across her features as she quickly turned and threw the two yokai far off and hearing them screaming on the way there.

She then stripped herself from Sesshomaru's haori and dressed back into her black haori and latched her sword on her left hip. The two other girls got dressed too "thanks ash for back there". Kagome said as they walked back to the village. "don't worry about it" she said making a peace sign and winking. They giggled.

When they got back into the village they found Miroku tied up hanging upside down on the miko's hut. Ashurii Sango and Kagome began too grin evilly. They each grabbed one rock and aimed. His eyes widened. Kagome was the first one to throw it it hit him in the eye. Sango then threw it it hit him in the other eye. Ashurii then took her turn and threw it right at his groin andhard. He yelped in pain.

They all three laughed and walked into the hut. Ashurii threw Sesshomaru back his haori top and he put it on. Two months had past by Koga Sesshomaru and Damien had began too travel with them they found at least ten shards with the new help of the five new demons too there team. Ashurii fought the one boy seven times during those months and had finally gotten a name form him. "Ediel". Ashurii hissed out as Kagome cleaned the wound on her back.

This was just not her day first she found out that James was coming from Kagome today which wasn't so bad but when she found out Ediel had poisoned her that set her off. She punched the ground where she sat seething "ash-chan try to be more steal im trying too get the poison out". "sorry 'gome-san it just pisses me off when he pulls stuff like this". "there all done". Her hands died down form the bluish white they were. Ashurii stood and stretched "arigato 'gome-chan".

They then walked back after Ashurii pulled her shirt back up. When they got there Kagome was tackled into a hug. Ashurii smiled when she herd Kagome's giggle at his antics. She walked over too the shocked Sango "so whats it like finding your older brother again" "amazing" a smile spread across her face. As well as Ashurii's "just think now Kagome will be your true sister".

Ashurii walked away when she was away from the others she looked at the sky. She then remembered something. She screeched and ran back too the camp. She grabbed her sword and was about too run off when a hand stopped her it was Sesshomaru "where are you going"

-.-'

"don't tell me you've forgotten too the annual demon ball is in three days and i have too get the palace ready!" she all but screeched out and took off running towards her castle followed by Inku who inturn was followed by Koga. Sesshomaru's eyes bugged "SHIT!" was herd from the Taiyokai of the west as he sprinted off towards his palace followed by Damien. Inuyasha sweat dropped at them. "well lets head too Ashurii's palace I'll race y'all" "your on" was herd from Sango James and Kagome. Shippo just road on Kilala and Miroku was still stuck.

They counted then sprinted off towards Ashurii's castle. James was in the lead followed by Inuyasha then Sango and Kagome. The girls grinned at each other they sped and went there fastest surpassing the boys and getting into the lead. The boys sighed. When Ashurii got too the palace she seen two of her servants waiting for her "lady Ashurii" "hai i know Hakia i want you too go tell the cooks too prepare food for three days from now". Hakai bowed and left. "Sakai go prepare the other lords bed chambers have two other maids help you". The twin of Hakai bowed and left following her mistress' command.

She walked into the palace Koga looked around the gates they entered from were tall enough where Sesshomaru could enter in his true form. The texture of the palace itself was black with silver and crimson designs. On the front gates was a kitsune and an inuwolf reared facing each other. Kagome lead them into the castle. Koga was yet again flabbergasted it was just as beautiful on the inside then on the outside.

There was paintings of people he didn't recognize then one caught his attention. He stopped and looked at it. He seen a grown man a kitsune yokai with a baby girl in his arms and a inuwolf beside him all three were smiling happily. "those are my parents". He jumped at her voice. "oh you look just like them both of them". She smiled slightly at him "hai i know now come on you are going too help me pick your brother out something too wear then its your turn" "wah!" "you two are going too be my guests so come on".

She pushed him towards where his brothers room was. There were servants there inspecting him. He seemed nervous. She giggled "ok girls enough your making the poor boy nervous". The girls backed off with giggles. "ok first outfit". They held a black hakama up too him. She tapped her chin "nah try that navy blue haori". They held it up to him. She grinned "perfect get Koga-san the same one only with a different pattern". The girls bowed and left.

She walked over too the shaken boy and clapped him on the shoulder lightly "aww loosen up kid you'll be fine now you two are free too roam around the castle i only have two rules you stay out of the north wing of the palace and you stay out of my study and bed chambers". "ok" Koga bowed since Inku already knew these rules "you are welcome too go too the dojo and train i have too go check on my lands".

She then left and went too her study. When she got there she sat down and began too read scrolls concerning her lands she had read about fifteen before there was a knock on the door. "come in". Came her cold reply. She wasn't in the best of mood. "dinners ready m'lady". "thank you you're dismissed". The servant bowed in respect and left.

She stood up and stretched out the kinks in her back and bones. She walked out of her study and too the dinning hall. Koga and Inku were already waiting too eat along with Inuyasha Kagome Sango Miroku Shippo and Kilala. "when'd you get here" she asked curiously as she took her seat at the head of the table. "A few hours ago we were going too tell you but one of the servants said not too bother you so we just explored the castle with the exception of the north wing just like you said" Inuyasha informed as he began eating as the food was placed in front of him.

They all ate in silence since it was really good. It was about night time and Ashurii showed them there rooms. She gave them the best rooms in the castle other then the other lords rooms. Kagome Sango Shippo where right across the corridor from her and Inuyasha jamesand Miroku were in the room next too them. and koga was with inku in his room next to Ashurii.

After showing them too there room she returned to her study and finished reading the scrolls. It was about one in the morning when she finished. She sighed as she slowly and tiredly returned too her chambers and onto her balcony she sat on the railed she had sensed Sesshomaru moving around in his territory making sure every thing was in tip top shape before he left. She also for some reason knew he was going too bring Rin knowing she was going to be looked after and if she did be put into any harm she would take care of the one who caused it even if it was a lord or lady.

Yup she wasn't going too be able too sleep that night. So she decided to make sure the palace was in tip top shape. She roamed the corridors hearing servants making noise that she really didn't want too hear but continued anyway. She made sure the ball room was ready for dancing and for chatting in she then checked on her soldiers.

She slid the door open slightly. She seen them sleeping soundly on pallets made in one room for all of the men soldiers she then went too go check on the female soldiers they too were sleeping soundly. She slid the door shut quietly and roamed some more corridors. Making sure that the lords and ladies kids wouldn't harm themselves with any sharp object they could reach. If she found one where they could reach she moved it above too where they couldn't. She smiled in one day it was already mostly complete for the ball.

She knew the two lords were planning on making her take a mate but she had another plan she was going too wear her fighting armor with her sword that showed she was independent and rebellious and was strong enough that she didn't need a mate too run her lands. She could do it herself, she would find a mate on her spare time if she wished so, but not now she just wasn't ready for that kind of relationship because when she would mate and mark someone they mated for life.

She then made her way too on top of the castle and stood as the breeze played with her hair making it go one direction then another and back again. She smiled at nothing in particular. Her father would always find out when she snuck out of her room too come here at night and joined her in just standing and looking over their lands.

She sighed. She made her way back down too the gardens where she found her favorite flower the black rose it reminded her of herself dark and mysterious and beautiful yet dangerous. She was the only one aloud near these particular flowers. She didn't allow anyone near them. She didn't want them to hurt the flowers so forbid them too touch or even go near the black roses.

Anyone who did go against what she said was punished but not too bad she still had a since of humanity even when it came too her flowers. She finally sensed Sesshomaru stop checking his lands and head back too his castle. "he should be here by tomorrow around noon". She said too herself as she examined the rest of the flowers and trees in her garden.

There were four cherry blossom trees away from each other since there was a large area for almost five Sesshomaru's in his true form. This was her retreatment place where she went too think. There were about three sakura blossom trees and other trees that matched their beauty. There was a cliff that peered over all of the garden where she would normally meditate.

It was in mid spring where the flowers bloomed the most beautiful. She loved that time yet again she didn't because it was the breeding season for all yokai breeds. She sighed she had yet too become in heat and was praying that she didn't become in heat until after the ball. Then she would just enclose herself in her bed chamber and wait for her to be no longer in heat. She then made her way back into the palace and into her chambers.

She removed her battle outfit or haori and place the armor in a chair and the cloths itself on the desk in her room for when she wanted to work in her room. She now was in her sleeping cloths and laid down on her bed that had black silken sheets that she so dearly loved because they were very comfortable. Sleep then over took her.

She woke right at the crack of dawn. She stretched and went too her wardrobe she had too have her battle cloths and armor washed and shined. She pulled out a hakama that had wolves in crimson running along the bottom. She quickly put them on and left her room "Hashi!" she called out from her door "could you wash my haori and polish the armor?" "hai right away m'lady". She scurried in and took the cloths and armor and left with a bow.

Ashurii made her way down too the dojo where she always started her mornings by training and then headed too the cliff to meditate. She grabbed her sword on her way out. When she got there she found Inku there. He was usually there in the mornings as well but not all the time only when he was thinking about something. She smiled at him and joined him in there drills.

Of course hers was more difficult then his but he was still a learner so it didn't matter. He grinned as they stopped doing their morning drills. Ashurii waved as she left the dojo and headed for the cliff she had gotten there unnoticed thanking Kami. She peered around too see Kagome and James just sitting there. Kagome in his lap as he nuzzled her neck. She smiled and began too meditate. She stayed there missing breakfast. She wasn't really hungry. Her ears twitched at all the noise coming form the castle they were still preparing things.

She heard a few shouts from different people one was Inuyasha no mistake and the other was from one of her friends she had yet too see since her arrival she was a nekko honyou she had brought too the castle when she was wounded and young from then on the young nekko looked up to her as a big sister.

She grinned "they are perfect for each other both stubborn and arrogant" "and don't forget can get angry easily, playing match maker again i see you never change". She only grinned "well thats a fine greeting fluffy-kun im still busy so you could either join me or join them down there". She heard him plop down next too her and cross his legs as he joined her in meditation. They stayed there for about an hour and a half when they had heard the cry of the little imp Sesshomaru had brought with him.

They chuckled lightly "two words". Sesshomaru said casually and Ashurii finished for him "dress up". They chuckled again. Another hour passed and it was time for lunch. They stood and stretched they then jumped down from the cliff and into the rest of the gardens and headed too the dinning room. They walked in of course everyone was waiting too get their food.

Ashurii took her place at the head of the table while Sesshomaru took his too her left which meant he was considered family to the lady of the north. Damien sat next too him who was next too Inuyasha then Miroku then Sango then on the other side Kagome and James sat on the other end of the table by the kids. The food was then brought of course the kids got done first. Hakai took them too take their baths then took them too the garden and told them not too go near her mistress' flowers.

When she got done she just let her head fall onto the table. Everyone looked at her. Inku was the only one who knew why she did it. She had always done that when she was at the palace. She would always have a moment when memories came back. And she would sling her head onto something a wall the table a bed what ever she could find to hit her head against.

Inku stood and bowed "if you'll excuse me im going too go check on the kids". He then left in a hurry. Koga bowed and followed. Everybody quirked an eyebrow then went back too eating. James looked over at the yet again broken forbidden one. He sighed stood bowed and left with out a word. Kagome confusedly looked at him. She too stood bowed and followed James.

The three brothers looked at each other. No one knew what was wrong not even Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru looked at his younger brothers sternly telling them too leave. They stood bowed and went on there way. Sesshomaru then smelt salt water signaling someone was crying. He turned his head too see Ashurii's shoulders shaking with her sobs.

He stood and walked over too her. He knelt beside her and put his hand on her back. She immediately latched onto his haori and sobbed in his chest. He wrapped his arms around her. "ash whats wrong" "have i ever told you why i only visit the palace only once a week?" "Iie you haven't" came his soothing and soft voice. "because it hurts too much" was her shaken reply.

He tightened his grip on her. "hush it'll be fine". He rubbed her back soothingly in a brotherly way.(A/N no they wont be a couple XD). He knew all the demons in the castle smelt tears but didn't know who it was from. They sat there for like ten minutes as she tried too calm down.

He had his chin on top of her head as she rested in his lap. It wasn't very often that he saw his little sister brake down and cry. Sensing she had fallen asleep he disappeared in a white and silver blur and too her room. He knew he wasn't aloud in there no one was including the kids reason he was unsure of .

He knew he was going too face the music when she woke. He laid her down on her silken black sheets. He then left quietly. Ashurii woke up to shouts hissing and growling. She sat up and rubbed her forehead. She stood up and noticed a male scent in her room. Her rage flared. Everyone felt it. Sesshomaru grinned.

Ashurii then recognized the scent it was Sesshomaru he was only in there for a second. She calmed her beast. She rubbed her temples in agitation she went too her balcony and sat on the edge of the rail type thing. It was only about five in the afternoon. She then seen Inuyasha and her friend Sutsai the nekko honyou her friend. She grinned as she watched them they were nose too nose growling ready too tear each other apart.

She continued to watch with a smirk. "what is your problem you damn mutt" "shut up cat" he sheathed out with raw anger. "im ganna tear your ears off and shove them down your throat" Sutsai hissed out.

Before Inuyasha could answer. Arms wrapped around both of them "and what are you two fighting over" came her voice. They both stopped immediately "Ash-chan! Good too see you again and it was his fault he started it" she pouted knowing Ashurii would take her side with that face. Ashurii sighed. "ok you both are going too be punished".

They looked at her eyes widened in fear at her evil grin. "you two have too go too the ball together and you have too stay with each other and if you don't ill make you both kiss". There eyes widened "THERES NO WAY IN HELL IM GOING WITH HER". Inuyasha shouted.

Ashurii shrugged "ok then kiss and make up". He sighed in defeat as well as Sutsai. "fine we will go" "good Okusai!" a servant appeared beside her. "take Inuyasha too go find something to wear mainly something red". He bowed and led Inuyasha back into the castle. Ashurii then tugged on Sutsai's ears "and you young lady we have too go find you a kimono" "but!" "no buts". She dragged her off and too Sutsai's chambers.

She made Sutsai sit on the white silken sheets on her bed. Ashurii got into her wardrobe and shuffled through it she looked at Sutsai then back into the endless clothing she had for her. She squealed in delight finding a perfect one. She pulled out a light pink kimono with a green sash and dark green patterns lining the edges and then of course Ashurii's crest on the right side chest.

She walked over too her and held it up against her body. She grinned in satisfaction "perfect now too go find Kagome and Sango a kimono you stay here k ill be right back". She then left the room in search of the honyou and demon. She found Kagome and grinned "awww you two are soo sweet" they both separated and glared at her while blushing at the same time. "sorry James but im taking Kagome from you". He huffed.

Ashurii then drug Kagome off and went too go get Sango. They found her in the same situation. They giggled and dragged Sango off and went back too Sutsai's room. She made those two sit on the bed with Sutsai. She dug into the wardrobe again. She pulled out a white kimono with black kitsunes running along the bottom. She handed it too Kagome who held it up against her. She looked it over "perfect now for Sango".

She got into the wardrobe again. She found a light zinc kimono with baby blue patterns. She handed it too Sango who did the same thing Kagome did. Ashurii looked at it then smiled approvingly. "good". "hey what are you wearing" Kagome asked curiously. She grinned "my battle armor and cloths this isn't just a ball they are wanting me too choose a mate as well but in wearing my battle armor and cloths it shows im independent rebellious and strong enough to not have a mate".

There starred at her in shock "so you are suppose too choose a mate". Ashurii seen the evil glint in there eyes. "hai...but im not going to". The three girls shrugged and Ashurii plopped herself on the bed and crossed her legs. She began thinking and the girls noticed it "what you thinking about" "nothing as of yet". She then came too a conclusion. She smiled lightly "come on".

She got up off the bed and they followed. They ended up going down corridors then they stopped in front of two large oak doors. It was her study. She looked at it then went on. She then came too her room. Sutsai gasped as Ashurii opened the door and motioned them in. they slowly walked in. they all gasped at the beauty. Her bed had black silken sheets with crimson markings. Her shades were made out of the same material.

An elegant desk made out of white oak was placed in the far end right corner. Her wardrobe was too the left of her bed and a mirror next to it, but the one thing that caught their attention was a picture right above her bed. Ashurii sat on her bed while they stood mesmerized by her room. Kagome looked at the portrait. There were at least eight grown demons and a few pups.

The two demons in the middle were holding a pup between them while smiling to the ends of the earth. They were dog demons. There were two other pairs on the side of them one was a nekko family with about threecubs in there arms the other one was a dragon family with two pups in there arms. Then there was the family huddled behind them smiling like they were having a good time. These were a wolfinu demon and a kitsune. They were all goofing around just having fun. When this portrait was painted.

She then noticed a pair of joyful eyes. It was a pup about the age of five she was in a black hakama with crimson designs and silver edges. She had a joyful smile on her face as she sat in front of all of the demons. Ashurii then broke them from there mussing "thats all the lords and ladies. The two inu demons are inu-papa and inu-mama Sesshomaru's mother and father i was the only one too call them that the dragon yokai are the lord and lady of the east and the nekko demons are the lord and lady of the south you'll meet them tomorrow"

"who's the ones in the back" Sango and Kagome asked curiously. Ashurii smiled "my parents". They looked at her then back at them then at her again. They did this a few more times then they said in unison "you look just like them!" Ashurii and Sutsai laughed at them. Sutsai then turned too her older sister "so why did you not let anyone in here" "one is because of the portrait and second is because of this...". She walked over too a wall and touched it.

It glowed a light blue color then it opened. She took out the item and showed them. Sutsai gasped as her eyes widened. Kagome and Sango starred in confusion "what is it" "its the sacred necklace of the goddess' of fire she had given it too my mother along time ago for saving her". They all gasped again. Ashurii looked at the item in her hands. It was in a shape of a flame in crimson and blue the chain that held it was a purplish color. "my mother had passed it down to me when i was born this is the most reason no one is aloud in here".

The three fell back onto the bed and starred in awe "whats it do" "you know how im a rare midnight kitsune and a rare fire inuwolf and im able too use fire this boosts up my fire power sort to say ill just show you". She set the item back on the thing. She held out her hand and a silver flame appeared in her hand it was a good size. She then touched the item and the flame shot up engulfing her hand and her entire being.

She then let go of it and the fire died down back into the palm of her hand. She closed a fist around it and put the flame up. "that is how it increases it" "wow sort of like the shikon shards" "yes but only in my fire capability it only enhances that". She then put the item back in its hidden box and placed her hand over the wall again.

Doing this she had too put up the forcefield using her powers she knew everyone sensed it because she felt the hair on the back of her neck stand. She then pulled her hand away and the light died down. She then turned back to them with a serious look "do not tell anyone that item is here or ill do something i don't want to do". "we wont tell anyone we're just glad you trust in us". Was there reply.

She smiled "come on lets go take a bath before we go and eat supper". They nodded and followed her too her personal hot springs that was linked too her room. They were the only ones for the first time too be in her hot springs they felt really special at that. Ashurii laughed at them as they got in. they bathed and then just relaxed they had time.

They then herd someone at her door and knock. Ashurii stood wrapped a towel round herself then went too go answer it "hai...GYYAAHH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE Zero!" he grinned "its been awhile since I've seen you so i decided too visit" "but Sesshomaru is here? And im in a towel and when he..."they herd growling and turned to see Sesshomaru looking rather pissed "oh him he wouldn't let me come so i hit and ran". Ashurii fell over "you baka thats Sesshomaru-sama lord of the north".

O.O

"ohhhh shiiiiit" he backed away from the advancing Sesshomaru. His eyes flashed. Ashurii intervened she latched onto Sesshomaru making him calm down instantly. She then turned too Zero she then slapped him very hard sending him into a wall "and thats for looking at me in only a towel! Now if you boys will excuse me i have too finish bathing play nice fluffy-kun don't kill him i have uses for him".

She then went back into her chambers shut the door and returned too the hot springs. Dinner came they ate and went back too their rooms falling asleep awaiting tomorrows ball.

Well theres chap three and i will be gone for two weeks which means no updating to any of my stories :'( sigh i guess thats what you get when your parents are divorced well ja ne!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey im back lol well if i can get this god forsaken cat off me! ill type this chapter! ok now too the chapter

Ashurii was the first too wake only she staid in her bed not wanting too leave her chambers to go to the ball that was planned for her too find a suitable mate. She sighed when she herd Sesshomaru coming to drag her out of bed. He banged on the door. She placed her pillow on top of her head ignoring the banging. She heard him growl "get out here ash!" "Iie! I don't wanna go!" she half wined half pouted.

"you have three seconds too open this door or im coming in and removing you from your chambers personally". She silently smirked. "try it!". She challenged him playfully. She herd her door swing open and smelt his irritation. She laughed silently. She felt him grip her ankles. She gripped onto the metal part of her bed "leggo!".

He pulled her off the bed and she hit the ground with an mph. She glared up at him. "i said i ain't going!". He glared coldly at her "get dressed or I'll do it for you". She eyed him "you wouldn't". he began too grin "you wanna try me". She pouted and stood up "fine!" she pushed him out the door and went too go get dressed.

He smirked as he walked down to the dinning hall. Inuyasha was walking the corridors with an angry expression as he walked by him. Sesshomaru quirked an eye brow "something bothering you little brother?" he asked curiously. "wouldn't you be bothered too if you had too go to the god forsaken ball with someone you despise!". Sesshomaru shrugged "guess so". He then walked off. (A/N so unlike him!).

Ashurii sighed as she walked out of her chambers and headed directly to the cliff. She sat there glaring at the gardens as she sensed demons and the demon lords coming. She sighed. She masked her scent so no one knew she was angry. She began too smile as she smelt the nekko lord and lady arrive with there cubs and other demons.

She remembered their cubs she used to play with them when they all were still pups and cubs. She stood up and went too go greet the demon lord and lady. Sesshomaru was seeing them in when she arrived she smiled "its good too see you again Murasaki-Sama Karakul-Sama". They smiled "Hai you've grown since i last saw you" Murasaki greeted happily. "hello Ash-Sama good too see you again". "i do believe you remember my first born Nakamura?" a young boy around her age stepped up beside his father. She grinned "Mura-Chan nice too see you again".

He grinned sheepishly "hi ash-chan" he scratched the back of his head. She shook her head at him "still shy are we Mura-chan". He only grinned barring fangs. They then passed her and went too their chambers a maid led them too. "seems the boy has a liking for you". Sesshomaru said passively. "hai he does ever since we were kids" Ashurii said with a sigh.

She greeted other demons that came including the other lord and lady. It was then soon time for the ball. Ashurii had her eyes closed as she sighed heavily she was the main attention at the ball and it seems she has too dance with every eligible man there and any body else who wanted too dance. She sat at the head of the table bored but didn't show it although her friends knew she was.

They were eating and then everybody would be dancing...with Ashurii. She sighed again mentally. _/for kami's sake don't let them be bakas enough too try and kiss me! I don't want too have to hurt someone if not necessary/_. She smiled as Nakamura who was looking at her from time too time. He smiled back shyly. _/hes too shy.../_. She looked at the other men she had too choose from _/to ugly...too stuck up...ugg who the hell is that?...too cranky...hmmm Sesshomaru's too cold and hes my brother/_ she laughed mentally at that_. / Damien's too abussive! Inuyasha's already got a girl/_ she watched him as he fumed sitting next too a fuming Sutsai. She grinned and they glared back. She looked at the other demons and talked too her self while doing it.

They all then went too the ball room too dance and chat. Of course there was a line of boys waiting too dance with Ashurii. She sighed as she danced she didn't talk only listen too them talk about how lovely and beautiful she looked trying too suck up too her. It was then Nakamura's turn. She smiled someone knew; finally. She chatted with him happy she was saved by all the other demons.

He laughed slightly at her. When the song was over they bowed and he walked off. A tiger demon took his place. She sighed mentally as she began too dance with him. It took like a whole hour too dance with half of the boys. Too her it was an eternity. Sesshomaru then saved her and she thanked the heavens. She had her forehead on his chest as she danced slowly with him. "having fun". He grinned as she just growled softly at him. "theres so many of them i cant last much longer". She groaned out as she looked at the rest she had too dance with.

He chuckled lightly "don't worry about it it will be over soon plus i think Murasaki knows your not going too choose a mate because of what your wearing". She sighed "im not ready for a mate and i don't need one too help me with my lands" she huffed out angrily. He chuckled again "don't blame ya".

They then finished there dance and bowed at each other. He walked off and was replaced by a very ugly rat yokai. She mentally groaned. Another hour past and this time Damien saved her. She did the same thing with him as she did with Sesshomaru. She had her forehead on his chest with her eyes closed. He grinned "someone seems tire" he teased. "you try dancing with them all see if you have any energy left after" was her snide comment back.

He only laughed. (A/N ok the reason im not typing out how they dance and what the men say is because i am way too tired and only have a little time too finish this lol). They bowed when the song was over and he left. A gorgeous demon then walked up too her he was a griffin demon.

She looked at his eyes determining him. He only starred back curiously. Every one stopped and watched them they looked like they were dancing on air. He smiled a sweet smile and finally said something "hello m'lady" she smiled back "please just Ashurii whats your name". "it's Kane". It was silent for a few minutes then they said something at the same time.

They laughed and he smiled at her "you first" "nu uh you first" "ewww a stubborn one fine..." Ashurii laughed at him. "so how old are you" he asked curiously. She grinned "20 you" "22" "damn two years older" she pouted and he laughed. "ok do you have any siblings" "hai just not blood related" "hmm whats there names" "Sesshomaru Damien and Inuyasha".

He quirked an eye brow. "the lord and princes of the west?" "hai what about you" "a younger sister named Aiko". It was silent yet again. They danced threw at least two songs enjoying each others presence in silence. Sesshomaru watched from the sidelines a bit curious and being a bit over protective at the same time.

His beast wanted too rip him away from her and his composed side wanted her too be happy for once. The song was then over they bowed while smiling at each other. "you danced great" was Kane's reply as he left her side. "as well as you".

Inku then decided too dance with her. She laughed as he approached her. She then seen an older demon coming as well and he was glaring at Inku. She looked at the demon directly in the eyes angrily and he stopped in his tracks and glared back. He bared his fangs challengingly as Inku stepped up beside her and looked at him as well. Ashurii bared her fangs back as her eyes turned cold.

Everyone who sensed her anger looked at her then tried too find the source of it. They seen a snake yokai baring his fangs at her. She flexed her claws. Kane knowing she was going too tear him too shreds for threating the young wolf demon she seemed to know went too go calm her down.

He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She calmed immediately but blushed deeply at him doing that. Sesshomaru appeared in front of the snake demon glaring coldly at him. The snake stood up straight and eyed him. Ashurii then walked up beside him and placed a hand on his arm. Sesshomaru looked down at her she was smirking. She looked around and he followed he seen other demon males she had danced with including Murasaki and Damien there glaring at the demon.

He smirked as he looked at her again. The two then walked away from the boy. The male demons surrounded him. Sesshomaru went back too his corner and Ashurii went back too Inku. "i believe you wanted to dance" she asked curiously. He grinned and they began dancing.

Hours past as she danced with every single male there the young ones and the old ones. She seen Kane who was dancing with some other girls. He would grin at her as he seen her and she grinned back. Soon the ball was over and all the males were separated from the females. Ashurii talked with the other two ladies Sutsai, Kagome and Sango and another female demon known as Selda.

She then sensed Zero coming. She sighed "hes breaking the rules". "who is" Kagome asked curiously. "zero hes coming and he ain't suppose too this is the females time too chat". "maybe he thinks hes a girl". Selda said. They all began too laugh when he came up and pounced on Ashurii. Ashurii flipped him over her back and into the front of her. "what are you doing here Zero".

He grinned "the men are all boring they wont shut up about which demon you were going too choose for your mate". Ashurii laughed "sorry to say but i ain't choosing one". The girls looked at her with a grin. "you seemed too have bonded with that griffin yokai you danced through three whole songs". Sutsai teased. Ashurii blushed as she remembered. "hey did y'all see the look in Sutsai's eyes when she danced with Inuyasha?" she teased back. Sango and Kagome grinned "hai we did". They began too grin evilly as they faced Sutsai.

Where theres chapter ...four! lol forgot what chapter i was on XP well ja ne


End file.
